A number of devices or apparatuses have been developed and used to help diseased people who have survived an attack from apoplexy, heart attack, polioyelitis, accident and the aged people to recover from their diseases and to resume their health. Most of the conventional devices or apparatuses cannot be used by the survivors or the aged people themselves without the assistance given by other health people. However, the present invention is an automatic device driven by home electricity, and can be used by diseased or aged people themselves without other's help.